


Outside Looking In

by Mandancie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandancie/pseuds/Mandancie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I saw a picture from Season 9 episode 1 “I Think I'm Gonna Like it Here,” and I began to wonder what would Death think about how things are going.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Outside Looking In

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a picture from Season 9 episode 1 “I Think I'm Gonna Like it Here,” and I began to wonder what would Death think about how things are going.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. They belong to Eric Kripke.  
A special thanks to Er-BearG32 for beta'ing my story.  
Outside Looking In

I so love the Winchesters. They never let me have a dull day. Who would have thought that starting the Apocalypse would bring more dealing with them? Before I would just send my reapers to take care of them or those around them. I've had one reap poor Mary Winchester before her time. Then again for Dean but a wrench was thrown in the mix when my reaper gets John Winchester instead of Dean. Then a reaper comes for Sam. Then this time the wrench that was thrown was from Dean, the original one that was supposed to go. Then my reaper takes Dean a year later. See, never a dull moment. Then let’s start the Apocalypse. My brothers want this to happen. I don't. That means more work for me. I try to explain to them to it’s the small things that you should value. It's not about what we do it's about the small things. But do they listen; no. After War, Famine, and Pestilence get their rings taken, by the Winchesters no less, I know what they have plan. Call me sentimental, but I deep down care about this planet. So I give up my ring to the elder Winchester. But he had to promise to let his brother do what he said.  
   
Who would have thought that this would be the beginning of a continual meeting between the Winchesters and myself.  
   
I would have to say that the elder Winchester, Dean, is set in his ways. He only has one thing on his mind and it’s his brother. So again I am called and asked to bring someone back. What audacity! I am Death. Why would I bring someone back? But I do. Because I know that if anyone can stop what is happening and get things back in order it will be the Winchesters.  
   
Things get back to somewhat normal. After they take care of the Leviathans. My order comes back in control. People die. They are replaced with some one born. There is nothing that is out of order. Then I get notice that yet again the younger Winchester is knocking on my door. Instead of sending a reaper to get him. I decided to take Sam myself. With everything that he's done, he has shown great redemption. But like a Winchester, he throws a wrench in it. But it is something that I can live with. (sorta speak) He basically asked that once he dies, that his brother doesn't bring him back. No deals. No soul selling. Nothing. I look at him and nod.  
   
“I can do that,” I tell him.  
   
He gets up and follows me towards the door. Then like always Dean has to step in. Or so Sam thinks. When I look at the figure standing in front of Sam, on the outside it looks like Dean but on the inside it is something else.  
   
But to Sam it's his brother telling him to fight. Not to go with me. And as much as Sam wanted me not to let him come back when he dies, I know that Sam would do anything for Dean. And if Dean wanted him to fight, he would. And that's when I see it. So instead of leaving when Sam leaves, I decide to stay. Because when everything comes out, I am going to enjoy seeing what happens.   
THE END

A/N: I hope you like my little drabble.  
Please leave a review and let me know what you think! :)

 

Many hugs and kisses  
Mandancie :)

Please check out my Mandancie Facebook page! :) Leave comments, prompts or just say hi! :)


End file.
